Love Language
by xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx
Summary: When Ally was ten she became deaf due to medications that damage the inner ear. When Austin meets her he falls for her. What will happen when she tells him that she's deaf? Will he not like her or will he try to get closer to her? Give it a try? Sorry, Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I'm back with a new story. I kinda gave up on my other Austin and Ally story... Ohp... Sorry guiseeee. Don't hate me kay? I love you guise. Anyways, I was showering and thought of this idea. Haha. Welp, here's Chappy onee, tell me if I shall continue this story after you read it. I hope you guys like it. (: **

**Oh, and Ally's texting/notes are always in Italic. (:**

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Love language. **

**Summary: When Ally was ten she became deaf due to medications that damage the inner ear. When Austin meets her he falls for her. What will happen when she tells him that she's deaf? Will he not like her or will he try to get closer to her? **

**Ally's POV**

I woke up due to the fact that the sun was shinning on my face. I turned to my red clock above my window and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. I looked out my window to see birds flying the the sky so happily and butterfly's flying around. I smiled at the beautiful world, but ended up sighing. _'Another beautiful day of me not being able to hear the birds chirping, or the ocean waves hitting the shoreline.' _I sat on my bed thinking about my deafness for a couple of minutes before stretching for a second. Soon enough, I rolled out of bed and went downstairs. As I got downstairs, I made my way in the kitchen seeing my dad there making pancakes and bacon. Grabbing my white board I use to write on, I made my way to the table. My dad soon come over with a stack of Pancakes and Bacon then place them in the middle. I looked up at my dad and I believe he said, "Good morning Pumpkin, Help yourself to breakfast."

I nodded my head and wrote down, '_Good morning Daddy_,' with a big smiley face on it. After I erased the white board, I grabbed a plate and grabbed two pancakes and a few bacon. Devouring the delicious breakfast, I had small talk with my dad. After I finished my breakfast, I went over to the sink and wash my plate, then I headed upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I finished I went to my bedroom and picked out a strapless red floral dress that went above my knee, then I put on a nude color vest, and a belt to finish up the look. After dressing I applyed on some light make up. Then went downstairs to see if my dad needed me to do anything. When I got downstairs, I found no one there, on the kitchen table I saw a pink sticky note and on it says,

_Ally,_

_I'm heading to Sonic Boom to open the store, the other worker was busy today and I didn't want to bug you, so I give you your day off, do whatever you would like to do. There's fifty dollars in my room that you could have. Go have fun with Trish or something. And if you need anything stop by at the store. I won't be home till late. Have fun. _

_xox -Papa Dawson._

I smiled at the note he left me, hm.. a day to do anything I want, I couldn't think of anything so, I decided to text Trish. **(A.N. Reminder, if you didn't read up there, Ally's texting/notes are always in Italic, and the other person would be bold or underline. (: ) **

I quickly took out my phone and searched for Trish's contact, clicking on it, I began to type.

_Hey, Trish! My dad said I could have a day off, would you like to do something with me?_

As I waited for a text back, I went inside my dad's room in search of the fifty dollars he left for me. About two minutes later, my phone vibrated and it said I got a new text from Trish.

**Hey, Ally! That's great, and of course! Anything in mind? **

_No, not yet. That's why I texted you, do you have anything in mind?_

**Hm... How about we go to the park? It has been a while since I been to one. **

_The park seems fun! Meet me at my house in five? _

**See ya in five Als. **

After reading that text I set my phone down and stopped looking for the fifty dollars, I didn't really need fifty dollars to go to the park, so I'll just save it for next time. Leaving my dad's room, I headed up the stairs and into my bedroom. I looked at my outfit then at my shoe rack to pick which shoe I should wear. Two minutes later I picked out red converse. I usually wear my brown boots with a tiny heel, but I didn't want to since we were going to the park. As I finish putting on my shoe I headed downstairs to see that Trish was outside. I opened the door and let her in. I waved at her, and say said, "Hey Als! Ready to leave?" I nodded my head, grabbing my songwriting/journal book and my 'ipod.' (It is an iPod, but she only puts her earphones in her ear so people won't know that she's deaf.)

We started walking to the park, having some small talk. About ten minutes later we got there. I saw cute little kids running around the play structures, I smiled as I see them. Putting my earphones in, I see that Trish left somewhere to do something, Probably to find an icecream man since she wanted icecream so bad. She went on and on about how hot it was and that she wanted icecream during the ten minute walk. I scanned the crowded park and saw that a bench underneath some tree, I made my way over there and sat down. Opening my songbook and writing in it. Soon I saw from the corner of my eye that someone was sitting at the end on the bench.

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

Today, I was forced to bring my little cousin's to the park. As they went to go play, I walked to a bench where this beautiful brunette girl was sitting, I sat at the other end of her. I looked up and her to sneak a peek at her, she was so gorgeous, how her perfect curly brown hair flows perfectly and the mini dress she was wearing. I finally looked down at the notebook I was holding then opened it to find unfinished songs. I try writing songs on my own, but they never seem to work out. I looked at her once more and then said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Nice day today,huh?"

I didn't get an answer so I just turned back to my notebook and then notice how I didn't bring a pen or anything to write with. Then I looked up at her and said,

"Can I borrow your pen?"

She lifted up her pen, and I said,

"Oh pen," and did a little thing that look like I was writing. She handed to me and then I replied with a "Thanks." After writing something down I handed it back to her and smiled, "I appreciate it."

We stayed quite after that. Then her friends screams and pulls her away, I shrugged and smiled. She was so perfect, I have to see her again. Taking my cousin's home, all I could think about was her... How could one stranger have this effect on me...

**Well, that's chappy oneeee of Love Language! I hope you like it! I was up all night working on it and I have school in a couple of hours. Haha. Sorry if it's bad! I'm tired. Well, read and review! Tell me whatachaa think. Also, give me ideas to add on! (: xox -Cassie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Loves! (: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Keep up the amazing job! I love reading all of your reviews. Here's chapter two! I try my best to update everyday, I dunno if I could update tomorrow because I have this project due and I won't be home Saturday and Sunday so.. yeah.. But i'll try my best to update. (: Anyways I hope you enjoy it. OHP, AUSLLY IS REAL GUISE! OMFG. MY LITTLE SHIPPER HEART.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own, Austin and Ally or Love Language.**

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

I stayed up all night thinking about that one girl. I don't even know her name! How could I be so stupid and not ask for her name. Urgh. Then again... I was kinda nervous when i'm around her, I mean she didn't even respond to me about what I said about the weather. I soon found myself drifting to sleep.

At nine o'clock in the morning, I was awaken by someone touching me. I was afraid by the touching that I woke up. Standing there, at the end of my bed stood my little two cousin's. Little four year old, Rachel and next to her stood her older sister, six years, Rosalina.

"Goodmorning Austin!" Rachel said climbing on my bed, sitting next by me.

I smiled and replied with a little, "Good morning Rachel and Rosalina."

"Can you take us to the park?!" Rosalina asked getting excited.

When she said that all my thoughts went to the one girl, again. I definitely wanted to see her again, so I just nodded my head, "Sure! But after I get ready and eat breakfast kay?"

They both nodded their heads and walked out the door, closing it behind them. I happily rolled out of bed and then headed in the shower. About ten minutes later, I turned off the warm water and stepped out the shower, heading to my room. I walked over to my closet and took out a black v-neck and some khaki shorts. Then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and comb out my blonde hair. When I finished with that, I headed down the stairs and made myself some breakfast. I made some pancakes and eggs. My favorite. As I ate my food, I was still thinking about that girl, wondering if she'll be at the park today... When I finished, I clean the dishes and then headed upstairs grabbing my notebook, a sharpie, and sticky notes. When I was eating, I came up with a way to talk to her since she's always listening to music. I was planning on using sticky notes, I hope think idea works out... After I grabbed the things I needed, I ran back down the stairs.

"Ready to go, Rachel and Rosaina?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"YEP!" They both shouted at the same time.

Soon I found them both in the kitchen headed for the door. I made my way to the door and opened it up for them. We walked to the park which wasn't really far. It was about a good ten minute walk. When we got there, I let the girls go play on their own. I was watching them for a minute until I scan the crowded park for the beautiful brunette that should be arriving any minute now. I seem to fail looking for her so, I made my way over to the bench we sat on yesterday. I sat there waiting for her to show...

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

It was the day after that whole thing with the guy on the park bench. I found that he was really cute, his smile was perfect. His choclate brown eyes would make me melt if I look into them. The way his hair just flows the right way, the way that he smelled. He was like a walking angel to me. I was planning on going to the park again to relax, and this time i'm NOT taking Trish, so it would be just me. After doing my morning routine, I look through the close in my closet and picked out a pink floral pencil skirt, and a white lace shirt. I change into it and apply on make up, then I went to pick my shoes. I picked out white lace toms to match my shirt. Grabbing my iPod off my table, I grabbed my song book and my red sharpie, getting ready to go to the park. I wrote my dad a note, telling him that I would be out at the park for the day. Placing the note on the kitchen table, I left my house. About ten minutes later, I arrived at the park to find that the boy I saw yesterday was sitting on the bench. I walked over to the bench quietly with a small smile applied on my lips. I took my seat, and place my hello kitty earphones in my ears, then opening up my songbook and started writing in it. I couldn't help but glance up at him once or twice. He is just so _unf._

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

Thirty minutes of waiting... She hasn't shown yet, I sighed and then opened up my notebook and started writing about her.

_Dear journal, _

_ So, yesterday I saw this really beautiful girl at the park. I want to get to know her more, so here I am sitting on the same bench as yesterday. She haven't shown yet... I guess she's not coming today, that's a bummer. But, anyways she has brown, curly hair that fits her perfectly. She wear the cutest clothes a girl could wear and she's just so amazing. I saw what she was writing yesterday, it looked like a song, I hope that I get to read it one day..._

About one hour later, I looked up to see if I could spot Rachel and Rosalina. I saw them playing with these little boys. I smiled and thought, _'young love.' _ Turning back to my journal, I got distracted and look up from my paper again, this time I saw her. The beautiful girl from yesterday. She walks over the the same bench that I was on and sits down, as she sat that we exchange smiles. I look down at my notebook and smiled to myself, but I couldn't help it, but glace over at her a few times. She opens her songbook and starts writing on it, I took that chance to slide a little closer to her. I turned to her and asked,

"What are you listening to?"

She looked up and pointed at her ear. I was a bit confused. I took out my yellow sticky notes and wrote, **"What are you listening to?" **on it. I slipped it off the other sticky note, and place it by her on the bench, then place the pad of sticky notes next by it. I turned back to my journal and finished writing my little entry about her. From the corner of my eye, I see her looking at the sticky note and picking up the pad of sticky notes. Yes! It worked. Soon she passed one back. It said

_A special song. _

**Can I listen to it? **

_No, i'm embarrased. _

After that we kept passing notes back and forth to each other. I learned that her name was Ally, Ally Dawson and that she lives with her Dad. I also found out that she's the only child. And that she was fifteen, I also found out her favorite color, food, song and that she was a shy song writer. It was getting late, we've been talking for about two - three hours now.

**I'd love to see you again, can I have your number? **

_No, I don't have one. _

**Really? That's a terrible lie. **

_Haha. If you want, I'll be here again tomorrow. _

**Sound good! I'll see you then. (:**

Ally reads my note, looks up at me, smiles, then got up and left. What a perfect day today. I thought as I picked up all our notes from the bench and stuffing them in my notebook. I got up from the bench, told Rachel and Rosalina that we had to go and then left with the two little girls. All three of us was smiling and happy. I can't wait for tomorow...

* * *

**Chappy two guisee! Haha, I really hope you guys like it, and remember Ally's Italic and Austin's bold! Ohp, and Auslly is real guys! Season 2! ((; Haha. Well, read and review! Until next time.. bye my beautiful friends. (: I love ya! **

** Xox -Cassie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I was at a party both Saturday and Sunday. Then on Monday and Tuesday I was busy doing a project with my friend. But i'm back with chapter 3! Oh and on this Saturday, i'm going to be at dance practice, so I probably won't update, if I do it'll probably be late at night. Also, on Friday the 28th, i'm gonna be at Oakland and won't be returning till Sunday,so i'll update asap before I leave. Ohp, also did you guys get the Austin and Ally soundtrack yesterday?! I'm in love with it! ^.^ But I want Laura and the rest in the CD too... If you haven't seen it, here are the songs on the CD; 1. Heard It on the Radio Performed by Ross Lynch**

**2. A Billion Hits Performed by Ross Lynch**

**3. Not a Love Song Performed by Ross Lynch**

**4. Illusion Performed by Ross Lynch**

**5. Na Na Na (The Summer Song) Performed by Ross Lynch**

**6. Double Take Performed by Ross Lynch**

**7. It's Me, It's You Performed by Ross Lynch**

**8. Heart Beat Performed by Ross Lynch**

**9. Better Together Performed by Ross Lynch**

**10. The Way That You Do Performed by Ross Lynch**

**11. Break Down the Walls Performed by Ross Lynch**

**12. Can't Do It Without You (Austin & Ally Main Title) Performed by Ross Lynch**

**13. Crazy 4 U Performed by Ross Lynch and R5**

**14. What Do I Have to Do? Performed by Ross Lynch and R5**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 3 and keep reading. xx.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't Own Austin and Ally nor Love Language.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After spending hours at the park, with this guy I just met I left. Walking home, my mind was nowhere, but only thinking about him. He had blonde hair that just flops the right way, chocolate brown eyes that would make me melt if I look at them. I was daydreaming about Austin's perfect face, then realize that I was home. Did I really just think about him ten minutes long? I push that thought behind my head, and opened the door. I walked inside to find myself home alone. I walked to the kitchen to find something to eat, there was nothing in the fridge, so I ended up with a cookie and juice. After getting my little snack, I made my way upstairs. I closed my door behind me and then sat on my bed, set my food down, then turned on the t.v. I put the t.v on subtitle, I layed back and started eating my choclate chip cookie. I turned my head to the t.v. reading the subtitles, but somehow my head keeps thinking about Austin, so I couldn't focus on the t.v. After a while, I was tired so I changed out of my outfit and into some short shorts and a long v-neck, then I crawled into bed. I pulled out my songbook/journal and then started writing about Austin.

_Dear, Songbook/Journal. _

_So, today I went to the park and saw the really cute blonde boy. I found out that his name is Austin Moon. His favorite color is yellow, he's not a picky eater, unlike me. Austin's favorite food is Pancakes, which I find it funny because my favorite food is Pickles, both start with P's! And so are our names. What a coincidence, perfet match?! Eh. Haha, I also found out that he likes sing and playing instruments, he could play amost anything! I'm very impressed, I hope he could play for me one day... even though I wouldn't be able to hear it... Anyways, I know that he can't write songs himself. Haha, How funny, I write amazing songs but is to shy. Maybe I could show him some songs? Eh... Maybe.. if I get to know him more... He thought that I was ignoring him the first day! I would never ignore a hottie like that! Maybe I should tell him about me being deaf..? Or will he just make fun of me...? Eh.. I don't know.. I'll probably tell him tomorrow when I meet up with him at the park again. Well, i'm going to bed, Ohp wait! It's 11:11! __**I wish that when I tell Austin that i'm deaf, he won't make fun of me... **__Okay... Well, i'm off to bed now.. Goodnight journal. Let's all hope it works out tomorrow. xx. _

_Love, Ally. _

After closing my journal, I grabbed a sticky note and wrote down, _Goodnight dad! I haven't seen you all day and I miss you. Well, go get some rest before the morning, thanks for checking up on me, though. I know I would be asleep when you read this, but just want to tell you that i'm safe. xx -Ally D. _Setting the note by my lap, I quickly glanced at the clock, it read 11:20. My eyes then began to get watery, I pulled up my hello kitty blanket. I layed down, starring the the ceiling, and thinking about Austin, Soon I found myself drifting off to sleep.

**~Seven hours later~**

I woke up eight A.M and smile spread across my face. Another beautiful day I get to sit at the park and meet up with Austin! Staying in bed a little longer, I grab my remote and then turned on the t.v. Spongebob was on, One of my favorite cartoons. I stayed in bed for another two hours just watching t.v. 10 o'clock A.M read the red clock hanging on the wall, I rolled off my bed and then got dressed. I looked through my huge walk in closet, which contained a lot of clothes, trying to pick the right one. About thirty minutes later, I found the perfect outfit. Throwing my sleeping clothes off of me, I put on a cream color sleeveless collared shirt, then a floral pencial skirt, that went a little above my knee. Glancing over to the clock I saw that it was eleven something, I mental curse myself for taking so long. I grabbed my shoes, iPod, journal, Sharpie, and lastly sticky notes then ran down the stairs. Looking through the cabinets for food, and I ended up with another Capri Sun, and a muffin then ran out the door, hoping I wasn't to late.

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

I woke up around nine A.M and got ready right away. After I took my shower thirty minute shower, I got dressed then went down the stairs looking for breakfast. When I entered the kitchen I found that my mom was in there making pancakes! Yum! While eating my breakfast, I made small talk with my family, not even bothered to care that much, since my mind was once again thinking about Ally. I devoured all my food, cleaned the dishes, thanked my mother for making my some pancakes, then ran back up the stairs to grab my journal, sharpie and sticky notes. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was ten something already. Crap! Am I late?! I rushed to the park and went to me and Ally's bench. I found that she wasn't there yet... Awe, man.. I opened my journal, and started writing in it. About thirty minutes or so I saw a hand come across my paper and there was a purple sticky note that read

_It's good to see you again. _

I looked up unsure who it was. When I saw Ally, My face turned into a smiled. She sat right next by me, leaving little space between us. I quietly took out my sticky notes and wrote back.

**You're late. (: **

I then earned a shove from her, she was smiling and laughing a bit. We kept passing notes, Once I put one on her shoulder, and she returned one on my forhead, making me laugh.

_Would you like to listen to my song? _

I looked at the note, then turned to her, looking her in the eyes. I really wanted to know kind of music she was into.

**I'd like that. **

We both exchanged looked before she pulled out her earphone and then handed them to me. When I put it in, I listened but couldn't here anything... "That's weird. I don't hear anything." I turned my head to face her beautiful face. Then she sign languages to me, 'I am deaf.' I looked down at my sticky notes and began writing, for the corner of my eye I could see that she turned away, embarrassed. I pulled off the written on sticky note and put it on her journal. It read...

**YOU'RE STILL BEAUTIFUL!**

* * *

**Welp, here's chapter 3! I stayed up till 12 am finishing it because I want it up since I haven't been updating! Once again, i'm so so so sorry. I hope you guys don't hate me! Anyways read and review! I love reading them! xx. -Cassie. **


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! This is a little Authors note, PLEASE READ IT, IT'S IMPORTANT! **

**I forgot to add it to the end of my last chapter. But anyways, I wanna know if you guys want me to continue the story? If you guys want me to continue, do you guys want Auslly to get together or just say best friends? Also, I am super busy this month! Asdfghjkl, This week, I have school and then homework, so if you guys want me to contuine, I'll probably write the chapter Friday night or sooner. Then the other week, I have testing then on that Friday (the 28th) I'm going to my cousin's house in Oakland, and staying there until late Saturday night. So I'll probably update once that week and then Sunday. Also, My birthday is next month! Asdfghjkl, I can't wait. Anyways, what is your favorite song in the soundtrack? (: Until next time. Byee lovelies. xx.**


End file.
